


Golden Love

by schrijverr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, The Oscars, oscar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Dean is a succesfull actor and very much in love with his partner Castiel. When he is nominated for an Oscar he decides to screw caution and show the world how much he loves his angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 225





	Golden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I finally cracked and started writing Destiel. I've tried to not do it, but whatever. I love Destiel, sue me (actually don't pls)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

“Who are you taking to the Oscars?” Castiel asked Dean with an inquiring look.

Dean rubbed the back of his head and said: “Uh, I was thinking about taking Sammy, no need to lie about relationships, you know. What about you?”

Castiel shrugged and said: “I was hoping of taking you, but that’s still out of the cards, so I’m probably going alone.”

Dean got a heartbroken look on his face and said: “I’m sorry, angel. I know you want to go public and it hurts me to see you like this, but you know I can’t, not yet. Sorry.”

Castiel gave him a smile and said: “I don’t mind the wait, I would hate to push you into something you’re uncomfortable with. I can wait until you are ready.”

“You could go with me and Sam, if you want?” Dean offered.

“Really?” Castiel asked, “that not too suspicious for you?”

Dean shook his head: “No, we have reconnected after three years, you know.” he smirked, “I need my supporting actor.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and gave Dean a small push as he said: “Assbutt, although it would be nice to go together for a change.”

They fell into silence as they thought about how much their life had changed since they had walked onto the set of _Unnatural_ four years ago. They had hit it off right away and by the time they wrapped they were dating, but Castiels career was in the lift, he didn’t want to compromise that and Dean himself wasn’t ready for the world to know about his bisexuality either. So they hid it, but became good friends in the eye of the public.

But _Unnatural_ had launched Deans career as well, so by the time it would be safe for Castiel to come it wasn’t for Dean and they decided that it would be safer to grow apart for the public eye, so their relationship wouldn’t be scrutinized as much. 

This changed when they had found themselves starring in _Off into the Sunset_ an action slash historical cowboy movie. They had been happy to work together and during the press tour they were unstoppable with their shenanigans and how happy they were to be “reunited” after “growing apart” all those years ago. 

All was going well and now Dean was nominated for an Oscar. It was a dream come true, but Castiel was sad that they couldn’t enjoy this big milestone together, because Dean was hiding himself and with that hiding them. 

It hurt Dean to see his beloved like this, but he was scared, so, so scared. Scared of the backlash from fans, scared to see everything he worked for the wash down the drain, scared for the threats he or Cas wold get, just scared. But sometimes when he saw Castiels face fall, he thought to himself that the hurt may be worth the smile he would see on Castiels face.

~

The day of the Oscars was here and Dean was vibrating in the car seat as the three of them approached the venue with the red carpet. Castiel was rubbing his back to calm him and Sam was telling him how everything would be fine, but both were unsure if it was working.

Dean didn’t respond, he had a plan, a plan with a huge maybe attached to it and it was stressing him out even more than just the nomination. He was gonna go through the motions of the red carpet, but then if he won, and it was a big if, but if he won, he was gonna go public with Castiel en his relationship. He knew Cas wanted to, the other had expressed it many time and it was just Dean who held them back and he didn’t want to, but he wanted a big event to make sure the paparazzi sharks had bigger fish to fry than their relationship, so this was his chance. If he won of course.

He blinked and sighed, but was pulled out of his frantic musings by Cas, who whispered: “We’re almost there. Are you going to be okay?”

He looked at Castiel and smiled. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said: “With you by my side? Always.”

Sam made gagging noises as Cas giggled lightly: “You cheese-ball.”

And with that smile, Deans worries faded away, he could get that award and tell the world about the most wonderful man he had ever met. He took a deep breath and opened the door, ready for the assault of flashing cameras.

~

“And the winner for best actor is…” presenter said, the whole room held its breath, “Dean Winchester!!”

The whole room burst into applause. Dean got wide eyes and looked at Castiel, who smiling as broad as he could, wishing he could kiss his man. Then Dean looked at Sam who was clapping and grinning as well, then he pushed Dean towards the stage.

Still in a daze he accepted the award, he began his speech: “I- I am just speechless, I’m serious this is amazing, really a dream come true. I didn’t do this alone of course, I had my little brother who always believed in me and my uncle Bobby, who raised me into this person, and of course the cast and crew of _Off into the Sunset_ , who did amazing, and the fans, who came through with supporting the movie and me. But there is one person in particular I want to thank, Castiel Novak. He wasn’t just my supporting actor, but my supporting partner and I couldn’t have gotten through these past few years without him. He’s the best part of me and this statue right here, this is for him. Cas, my angel, I love you.”

Castiel had been sitting in the crowd, feeling the proudest and happiest he had ever been as he listened to Dean thank his brother and uncle and then the crew and cast and the fans. His eyes widened when he heard his name, then Dean went on and by the end of the little speech Castiel was full on crying. He knew he must have at least a hundred cameras on him, but he didn’t care. 

Before Dean was done with his last words, Cas was on his feet and running to his partner. He met him on top of the stairs and crushed him in an embrace as he locked their lips. He could feel Dean smile into their kiss and after a minute, Cas leaned back and whispered: “I’m so proud of you, I love you too.”

Dean smiled back and pulled him back in for a short hug, then he lead them both back to their table, hand never leaving Castiels waist. At the table he hugged his brother, who was also holding back tears.

They had to fight through the interviews, with people asking way too intimate questions, but it was all worth it. Both of their faces hurt from smiling and Dean felt as if nothing could knock him down, he was invincible.

At the beginning of the show he had posted a picture on his Instagram of him in his outfit for the red carpet with the caption: I am nervous and very excited, whatever the outcome today I am glad to have made it this far. Thank all of you for the support, I couldn’t have done it without you all. See you tonight! _#Oscars_

Later in the night he posted another picture, this time it was a selfie of him and Cas, lying in their bed. They had shrugged out of their suit jackets and vests and had loosened their ties and popped a few of their buttons. They were smiling into the camera as Castiel leaned his head on Deans chest. The caption read: I have shared the last four years of my life with this man, he is the best I know and I am glad I get to share how amazing he is with the world. He is my angel and my everything and without him I wouldn’t have gotten the Oscar. I won’t apologize for not sharing what we had with you as fans, because I hope you will understand. All I ask is be kind, not just to me, but to everyone. Tonight was a victory, thank you all for that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work on my tumblr (also @schrijverr), so check it out! Hope you pop in and say hi
> 
> If you leave any kudos or comments, I will love you forever because thank you so much!!!


End file.
